A Hat in Paris
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Poor Hat kid just can't seem to get home. Another accident causes her to lose her remaining Time Pieces as they fall toward another planet. Thankfully they all landed in one city, too bad it's the one city that has such a massive villain problem. Hopefully she can find all her Time Pieces before Hawkmoth can figure out their full potential.
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **This is the second new story I have started during Christmas, the first being The Miraculous Thief.**

 **Truth be told this one formed as soon as I found A Hat in Time here on the site as an official category.**

 **So without further ado, let this story begin.**

 **Edit: Sorry to all who have followed this story, but I had to delete and completely repost it due to the fact it didn't show up in the archives for some god forsaken reason- I think it would be a good diea to not post stories back to back from now on.**

 **[[]]**

In a dark room, a typical night time dark, slept a young girl in a plush bed that was far too big for a child her size, with curtains to cover each side of her bed.

The girl in question had brown hair tied in a pony tail by a yellow band with bangs going around her ears.

She rolled in her sleep cutely as she snuggled into her pillow.

Suddenly the lights in the room flicked on to full power as an automated voice filled the room "Good Morning and welcome to another day of space adventure!"

The moment the lights went on the young girl jumped out of her bed with such speed that she left a dust cloud going straight up. The young girl landed face first right next to her bed, causing the bedside top hat to bounce off the table and float onto her head, landing in just the right position so it would stay on her head when she stood up.

"You are only, 2.5, lightyears away from your destination, home." The Automated voice continued as the girl stood up and yawned, the yellow cape on her back flipping from over her head and settling on the backside of her purple dress that had a zipper on the front, her white pants smoothing themselves out over her purple boots.

It was easy to see the girl still wasn't fully awake from her face plant as one of her blue eyes were half closed while the other was trying to close.

"The Fuel Tank is missing, 1 Time Piece, and the ship is flying at full speed." The automated voice continued as the girl walked past the mountain of pillows that took up half of her room, which was the size of a mansions main room.

The girl ignored the voices 'To-Do list' proxy as she walked through the automated door of her space ship and into the central section of the ship, nearly tripping over the roomba that patrolled the carpet for any dust.

The girl, now fully awake, walked to the upstairs portion of the main room and up to a large screen that had an exclamation point on it.

"Boop." The girl said tapping the screen she could barely reach.

The screen then changed to a picture of an hourglass next to a fraction, 39/40, under the word FUEL.

The hourglass and number shrunk and moved up on screen to show a small explosion to mark her blast off on the left side of the screen, to a house marked 'Home' on the right side of it, and three quarters of the way to the image of 'Home' was an image of the girls head.

The girl smiled at this before quickly looking over the railing to the glass hatch on the massive glass window that took up the front part of her spaceship, a habit she developed after a Mafia guy _somehow_ managed to escape his planet's atmosphere and float in space in front of it.

She was still trying to figure out how that bald guy did that... As well as how he thought punching a hole in the window would be a bright idea.

The girl smiled and jumped over the railing and walked over to the seat in front of the window, seeing a planet that look a lot like the planet she had been trapped on looking for her Time Pieces.

Oddly enough according to the space guide she had _finally_ managed to find, both of those planets were called 'Earth'.

She then looked at the book that sat on the rather luxurious chair that doubled as her pilot seat. It was her homemade scrapbook of her time on that Earth she had visited. She had filled it with pictures of her and her... friends, though everyone there was a jerk to her.

Even DJ Grooves was a jerk to her, the one person who wasn't a jerk to her on that planet and her turns around and uses one of HER Time Pieces to rig the Award 42 ceremony so he would win... Granted his type of movies really weren't those that were interesting to her, it was one of making her an idol and the other of her leading a parade that didn't understand the meaning of stop.

Shaking her head she reached past the scrapbook to pick up a baby blue umbrella with small stars patterned in a ring, her trusty umbrella, which she stole from a Mafia guy who was keeping her from one of her Time Pieces. Heck the guy was a bit of a baby, seeing as he ran away from her while crying just because she took his umbrella.

The Mafia guys were twice her size with barrel sized chests, they really shouldn't run from a girl half their size, umbrella or no.

She was still a little irked that everyone just called her Hat Kid, but considering that was her nickname back home she didn't bother correcting them.

Hat Kid grabbed her scrapbook and was about to take a seat when the ship started baring alarms, causing her to jump again.

Looking out the window, she saw a meteor heading for her ship, she had accidentally let the autopilot drive her into the course of the meteor.

The meteor crashed into the window, breaking a hole in the hatch, once again, and causing a suction effect due to depressurization.

"Uh oh." Hat Kid gulped right before she was sucked out of the hole in the window, keeping a grip on her umbrella and scrapbook. The suction also undid the latches on the vault on the second floor that contained her 39 remaining Time Pieces, causing the vault door to swing open and suck her Time Pieces out as well.

Hat Kid looked on in shock as one of her Time Pieces flew past her, just out of her reach.

"Deja vu..." She muttered as she was pulled into Earth's atmosphere and toward the surface.

Specifically, the city of Paris, of the country of France.

[Paris- Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie- Rooftop]

"Finally." Said Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a 15 year old girl with mid length black hair that reflected blue tied in two pigtails at the bottom of her head, and bluebell color eyes wearing a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves, the inside being lined in white with pink polka dots, and has black trimming over a white t-shirt with black stitching and a pink flower with black leaf design, rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles, black earrings, and a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. "A day has finally gone by without any Akuma attacks."

Floating next to Marinette was a small red creature with a black spot on it's forehead, and two more on each side of it's head.

"Don't get too relaxed Marinette." The creature, a Kwami known as Tikki, said, "Hawkmoth will certainly try his best to send out an Akuma today."

"I know Tikki." Marinette said, "But it still feels good to finally have a bit of rest, especially with Manon coming over today."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't she be here soon?" Tikki asked looking at Marinette's phone.

"Huh?" Marinette hummed looking at her phone, "Ah! You're right, thanks Tik-URGH!"

Marinette was cut off from thanking her Kwami friend when an unusually hourglass slammed into her head, knocking her over.

"Marinette!" Tikki cried out.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the first chapter of this one and I can say this will update faster than Miraculous Thief, if only because with what I plan for that story I need a LOT of time and ideas.**

 **Also, show of hands, who else thinks that Hat Kid is just too adorable?**


	2. Chpt 1: A Stormy Paris Welcome

**Hello folks, welcome to another chapter of A Hat in Paris.**

 **People, please comment on this, I want to know how everyone is reacting to this.**

 **Also I have an important announcement (That will be repeated on other stories) that I want you guys to read... And seeing as I doubt people actually read this segment... NAVI!**

 _ **HEY! LISTEN! HEY! HEY LISTEN! READ THIS!**_

 **Alright folks, due to the fact that I have just flat out gotten FED UP with writing out Character descriptions, because it just takes up so much story space when I get through a lot of them (People who have read my story Phantom Thieves of Remnant know what I'm talking about) I have decided I am going to stop describing canon characters.**

 **Of course I will still give general descriptions for new characters but in the end you'll just have to go look them up yourselves, and don't give me any excuses, you're on the internet reading this so open a new tab, it won't kill ya**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

 **[[]]**

[Title Card]

[A Stormy Paris Welcome]

The title card is an image of Hat Girl pointing her umbrella at a female figure shrouded in shadows due to storm clouds overhead, the shadowed woman holding a parasol and a Time Piece in her hands.

[]

Marinette walked toward the park, holding the Hourglass that hit her in the head that morning, and Tikki in her purse.

Walking beside Marinette was her best friend, the tanned skinned reddish brown haired glasses wearing Alya, and her sitting on Alya's shoulders was her babysitting charge for the day, the preschool aged brown haired, tied in two pony tails, child Manon.

"So what's with the Hourglass?" Alya asked as Marinette looked over the rather large hourglass in her hands.

"I dunno." Marinette said, "I was up on the roof when this thing came in out of nowhere and clonked me on the head."

That had caused Alya to laugh, "You kidding me." She said inbetween laughs.

"I wish I was, I've got the bump on my head to prove it." Marinette said looking the Hourglass over.

"Maybe it's something from outer space!" Manon cheered.

"Maybe Manon." Alya said, "But I doubt any aliens would make an Hourglass and then drop on this planet... Then again..."

"Huh?" Marinette asked stopping, "What?"

"Well..." Alya said, "If you had been watching the news, though with this little rascal here I doubt you could have, but apparently a lot of little meteors were seen coming landing in various places in Paris, yet there have been almost NO reports of damage across the city."

"You think it could be more of these?" Marinette asked.

"They could be." Alya said shrugging, "But for now we've got a model to catch up to."

This caused Marinette to turn bright red, "Oh right, Adrien!" She almost shouted nodding before dashing off.

[]

Several minutes later Marinette arrived to the park to watch her crush, Adrien Agreste, a blonde haired green eyed boy Marinette's age, and son of the fasion designer Gabriel Agreste, modeling for several photographs.

"Come on." Marinette said still holding the hourglass, though not as high as before, "We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by."

"And then what?" Alya asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Then?" Marinette replied, "I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!"

Alya chuckled at that, "Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." She said as Marinette nodded.

Marinette then proceeded to walk through the background, her legs sticking straight out as she walked, not exactly blending in as she walked, Alya and Manon right behind her

"Remember, cool!" Marinette reminded, "Just be cool..."

"Um, we couldn't be more visible." Alya deadpanned.

This caused Marinette to turn around and begin pushing the two back, "Okay let's start over." Marinette said.

However Adrien had noticed them and smiled and waved at the three.

Marinette blushed and grew a grin, "Did you see that? He waved at me!" Marinette nearly squealed as she waved back.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class." Alya said as she put Marinette's hand down.

[In the skies over Paris]

Hat Kid was not amused.

Her arm was beginning to feel a little on the sore side after holding onto her opened umbrella for so long and she made a mental note to open it closer to the ground next time.

Looking down she realized it would still be a long time before she landed and let out a bored huff. Then a little light bulb went off in her head as she grabbed her Top Hat.

She smiled at her hat, as it was made from Magic Yarn, thus this Hat was capable of taking on other forms based on what hat's she made out of other Magic Yarn, her Kid Hat, as it was called, simply gave her the ability to sense the direction of her current goal... which as of right now was simply the ground.

However with a flick of her Kid Hat it transformed in a puff of smoke, revealing a pale blue skullcap that had bear ears and two snowflakes on the band, and one larger snowflake made of ice on the top of her head, this was her Ice Hat, a hat with the power to turn her into an ice statue that was nearly indestructible, but never let her stay an ice sculpture when she was on the ground.

Popping the Ice Hat on her head, Hat Kid closed her umbrella and fell, turning into an ice sculpture on her way down.

It only took a couple of minute for Hat Kid to crash into the ground of an alley, freezing the ground and creating crystals of ice all around it.

Hat Kid popped back into humanoid form almost instantly after crashing and took her Ice Hat off and flicked it back into her Kid Hat and peered out of the alleyway.

She knew she was in a city, however she also noticed she was near a park, at that park she noticed several people, all of them human.

However her focus was on a trio of humans by a carousel, more specifically a blue haired girl holding a Time Piece.

Hat Kid smiled and almost stepped out, but paused a moment before taking her hat off again and flicking it once more, turning it into a red cap that had no top, white wings, and three white arrows on each side, her Sprint Hat.

She then glanced at the three pins on the side of the Sprint Hat before shaking her head and popping it on her head and ran toward to park fast enough to kick up dust, as her Sprint Hat had the special ability to double her running speed when she activated it's power.

However moments before Hat Kid arrived at the park, the carousal was frozen in a dome of ice, this cause Marinette to fall over from the surprise and drop the Time Piece she was holding, catching the attention of the one who caused the dome of ice to form.

The culprit was a floating woman with pale skin and light purple eyes, her hair being dark purple and periwinkle, with two long low hanging twintails that spiraled the two colors, wearing a violet colored dress-like suit, n her face was a mask that looked similar to a butterfly with lightning bolts on the lowest part. In her hands was a purple parasol.

This was Aurore Beaureal, however due to her despair at losing the contest to become the child weather girl, she was infected with a creature called an Akuma, turning her into the villain, Stormy Weather, and Minion to the Villain Hawk Moth.

"Hmm?" Stormy Weather hummed landing next to Marinette, who had immediately scrambled away from her as she picked up the Time Pieces, and a purple outline of a butterfly appeared over Stormy Weather's face, "Of course Hawk Moth, I can feel this isn't an ordinary-"

"Excuse me." Hat Kid's voice interrupts, causing Marinette to blink and Stormy Weather to pause and look at her, "That's mine." Hat Kid explained pointing to the Time Piece.

"Is it?" Stormy Weather asked before tossing the hourglass in her hand up and down, "Too bad then kid, because now it belong to me, and soon it will belong to Hawk-"

*WHAM*

[Rewind, right after Stormy Weather grabbed the Time Piece]

After the villain picked up the hourglass, Marinette ran over to the ice dorm and shouted, "Don't worry! I'll get help!" Marinette shouted to Alya and Manon, the former of which nodded as Manon hugged the former.

Knowing they would be fine for the moment, Marinette ran behind a bench and opened up her purse, allowing Tikki to fly out, "Tikki, Spot's on!"

The small Kwami was suddenly sucked into Marinette's earring, turning them red with five black spots, then quickly her outfit was replaced by a bright red skin tight suit that was polka dotted with black spots, and a mask colored similarly appeared on her face, covering her eyes.

She was not the Super Heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

"Alright." Ladybug said as she pulled of her Yo-Yo, which doubled as a Smartphone, "Time to help that-"

*WHAM*

[At the same time, but with Adrien]

When everyone scattered from the Akuma attack, Adrien ran over to where the photography equipment was set aside and looked for his bag, "Plagg? Plagg!" he called out.

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" a small voice muttered out.

In response Adrien held out a piece of Camembert cheese, suddenly a small cat like Kwami shot out of it's hiding place and grabbed the cheese from Adrien, "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents." The Kwami, Plagg, said.

"Great." Adrien said wavign the comment off, "But now's not the time to talk cheese. Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg was then sucked suddenly into the sliver ring on Adrien's finger, turning it black with a green cat's paw on it, his body was then covered in a black cat suit, with a wave of his hands over his hair a pair of false (But magically working) cat ears formed, followed soon by his back mask, finally a black belt shot out from his waist to form a tail.

Adrien Agreste had become Paris's pun spewing Hero, Cat Noir.

"Now to deal with-" Cat Noir started.

*WHAM*

[Now back to out lovable Hat Kid]

Stormy Weather didn't even know what had happened until she had finally stopped stumbling from being hit by hat Kid's umbrella, as Hat Kid had developed a system for getting back her Time Pieces.

First, ask nicely, expect a trade of some sort for the Time Piece.

If they don't want to give it up, beat them down.

"You little brat!" Stormy Weather shouted staring at Hat Kid kept a smile plastered to her face, "I'm going to make you pay for that! I am Stormy Weather, and it looks like we can expect a storm in the park!"

[OST- A Hat in Time: Mafia Boss]

Stormy Weather lifted her parasol and launched a bolt of lighting at Hat Kid as Marinette ran off.

However Hat Kid jumped into the air, then dashed through the air while in midair, pulling her out of range of the attack.

As she flipped back to the ground Hat Kid slipped three Badges out of her pockets and stuck them on her Sprint Hat.

The First Badge was her Fast Hatter Badge, which significantly lowered the recharge time of her hat's magic. The Second was her Hookshot Badge, which somehow managed to allow her umbrella to form a grappling hook. And finally the Scooter Badge, which just allowed her Sprint hat to create a Scooter for her to drive when she activated the Sprint Hat, much easier on the legs.

"What the heck?" Stormy Weather asked as Hat Kid aimed her umbrella upward, toward a tree branch over Stormy Weather.

"Cling!" Hat Kid cheered as a claw launcher out of her umbrella, grabbing the branch and lifting her into the air slightly, letting Hat Kid land a double footed kick to Stormy Weather's face, knocking her on her back.

"Ow!" Stormy Weather grunted as she stood back up and began to float, "You little-"

Hat Kid though, was not one to waste an opening, while still in mid-air after her umbrella let go of the tree branch, she dove through the air to bounce off Stormy Weather's head.

"How the heck?" Alya asked as she recorded the scene as best she could with her phone through the ice before shaking her head and continued to watch.

"Black Ice!" Stormy Weather shouted slamming her Parasol to the ground, freezing the ground completely.

However Hat Kid had changed hat's while she was doing this, now Hat Kid wore her Brewing Hat, a purple witch like hat with a pair of vials strapped to it.

Hat Kid pulled from nowhere a flask of liquid and threw it at Stormy Weather, causing an explosion that launched her upwards.

"What is with this kid?" The dumbstruck Ladybug asked.

At the same time Cat Noir walked up next to her "I have no idea my Lady." Cat Noir said "But she certainly has a hat-full of tricks."

Ladybug groaned at Cat Noir's pun.

Meanwhile Stormy Weather was irritated, now floating high in the sky so Hat Kid couldn't reach her, she started sending down bolts of lighting at Hat Kid, who was easily jumping over and diving past them.

"Whoever this kid is can't dodge forever." Ladybug said, then noticed how tired Stormy Weather was, "I know these are civilians under the control of Hawkmoth... But I think that little girls method might be the fastest chance for us to grab her Akuma."

"Which would be?" Cat Noir asked tilting his head.

"I'm betting the Parasol, it's where most of her attacks are coming from." Ladybug said pulling her Yo-yo out and tossing it into the air, "Lucky Charm!"

In a shower of ladybugs, a large, round spring with disks on both ends fell into Ladybug's hands.

"A Spring?" Cat Noir asked, "Well at least this one is straight forward."

Ladybug nodded, "Hey Hat Kid!" Ladybug shouted getting the girls attention, "Catch!"

With examined force, Ladybug threw the Spring over to Hat Kid, who jumped, then jumped a second time in mid-air to bounce off the spring in mid air, over Stormy Weather's head.

"How is that fair!?" Stormy Weather shouted before Hat Kid dove through the air and rammed into her, knocking Stormy Weather out.

[Cue A Hat in Time boss defeat riff]

[Ost End]

Stormy crashed onto the ground, knocked out, her Parasol bouncing over to Ladybug while the Time Piece fell perfectly into Hat Kid's hands.

Ladybug picked up the Parasol and grinned, "Get out of here you nasty little bug." She said snapping the Parasol over her knee and tossing the two pieces to the ground, letting a small black butterfly that had been magically hiding in it to fly out.

Ladybug then lifted up her Yo-yo, sliding a finger up it, one of the halves of the yo-yo split open, revealing a white light, "No more evildoing for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted throwing her Yo-yo at the butterfly, catching it inside and pulling it back to her.

Ladybug then opened the yo-yo again, letting a white butterfly fly out, "Bye-bye little butterfly." she said before picking up the spring she had conjured

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted throwing the Spring into the air, causing a burst of ladybugs to appear and begin undoing all the damage Stormy Weather had done.

This also caused black smoke to flow off of Stormy Weather, returning her to her civilian state as Aurore, and returning her hair to it's normal blonde.

However something else fell from the sky from the ladybugs, landing in front of Hat Kid, a ball of black spotted red yarn with a ladybug on it. Hat Kid smirked as she could sense the latent magic in the yarn... Now she just needed to find, to her calculations on the yarns magic, 5 more Pieces of Magic Yarn.

[]

A few minute's later Marinette had de-transformed (In hiding to protect her identity) and rejoined Alya and Manon, and Hat kid who had stuck a around for a bit as Alya began to question her a bit.

"Alya, lighten up on her." Marinette said looking at how Hat kid was shrinking slightly.

Alya noticed this then too, "Oh... Sorry miss."

Marinette then looked to the Hourglass Hat Kid was holding, "I'm guessing that's yours?" Marinette asked.

Hat Kid nodded strongly to answer.

"That's good." Marinette said, "I was hoping to find whoever it belonged to, plus it kinda hit me on the head."

"Sorry." Hat Kid said sheepishly.

"Are you an alien?" Manon asked innocently.

"Manon!" Marinette scolded.

However to the surprise of the three girls, Hat Kid nodded.

"Excuse me." The man who was photographing Adrien said walking over with Adrien, "We still need a girl to pose with Adrien."

"Ah!" Marinette gasped grinning.

Then the photographer grinned, "You, little hat girl! You're perfect!"

Hat Kid blinked in surprise as Marinette deflated, however she perked up a bit as Hat Kid held out the Time Piece to Marinette, "Hold this please." Hat Kid said.

"Sure..." Marinette sighed taking the hourglass, with Hat Kid skipping off to join the photoshoot, wearing two pairs of sunglasses for some reason, where she got them confused even Marinette.

"Hey, there's a note." Alya said pointing at the hourglass.

Marinette looked at the bottom of the hourglass where Alya pointed and saw Hat Kid and somehow slipped a note into her hand, along with a switch.

 _'Want to know more? Press the button. Bring people you trust if you want.'_

Alya and Marinette grinned, "I'm so bringing Adrien." Alya said.

Marinette squealed in joy as she hugged her best friend.

 **[[]]**

 **There you go folks, hopefully I got Hat Kid's character right.**

 **And yes, there will be title cards like these popping up fairly often, just to push in a little more nods to a Hat in Time.**

 **Also, I hope I've managed to come up with convincing reasons why Hat Kid's hat's do their shit.**

 **Anyway tomorrow I work on Miraculous Thief so see you then.**


End file.
